


Lilt

by ironstatic (eloquentelegance)



Series: 100 Beautiful and Ugly Words [51]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 17:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6762901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloquentelegance/pseuds/ironstatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>cheerful or buoyant song or movement</p><p>(This is what they call a honeymoon period.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lilt

LILT

_cheerful or buoyant song or movement_

Jinx doesn’t actually know what she’s doing here. She’s not really a clubbing sort of girl. Her favorite form of entertainment is demolishing cities which dancing can’t really compare to. Also, there is a lot of people. Not that there’s anything wrong with that. It’s just, a lot. Jinx clutches her drink more tightly as another staggering, scantily dressed drunk bumps into her. And really, what was she doing here?

“Hey, Jinx! What are you doing all the way in the corner?” Lux asks, squeezing through the crowd.

Oh. That’s right. Lux invited her. Jinx scowls. What the hell? When did she get invited to anything? And for that matter, when did she accept?

“Jinx?” Lux says, squinting at her. “Are you scared?”

“What?!” Jinx almost screeches. “No! What gave you that idea?”

Lux looks her up and down. She notes Jinx’s defensive stance, her arms tucked tight against her body, the tension about her mouth. She raises a skeptical brow. Jinx scowls harder, resenting Lux and her keen perception. Then, a new song starts up, the neon strobe lights swinging into action. Jinx hears the first few chords of the melody and bares her teeth. She grabs Lux’s arm and drags her to the dance floor.

“C'mon, Flashlight!” She yells gleefully, throwing her drink to the side. Her? Scared? Please.

“Hey, wait! Jinx! Slow down!”

Jinx charges into the crowd. Her hold on Lux absolutely does not tighten as a thick wall of bodies surround them.

“Jinx! Stop! I dropped my bracelet back there!”

Jinx turns, pulling Lux closer. Lux yelps and just about crashes into Jinx’s chest.

“Oh, don’t you dare look back,” Jinx smirks. “Just keep your eyes on me.”

Lux glances down at Jinx’s hand still clutching her arm. She smiles knowingly. “You’re holding back.”

“Shut up,” Jinx growls, flushing. “And dance with me!”


End file.
